Effacer pour tout recommencer
by Synodel
Summary: Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Monkey D. Luffy est décédé dans la guerre de Marineford. Mais qu'en est-il de son équipage?
1. Chapter 1

Accoudée à la rambarde d'un navire, la navigatrice surveillait le cap, bien que ses pensées dérivait sur un tout autre sujet. Elle songeait aux différents habits qu'elle s'était offert sur l'île sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée il y a deux jours seulement, ses doigts fins se glissant derrière son oreille pour y replacer une mèche rousse qui longeait auparavant sa joue. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, soulagée de pouvoir se reposer, les navires ennemis se faisant rares ces derniers jours. Mais c'est alors qu'un objet non identifié attira son attention. En effet, au loin se trouvait un rafiot d'une taille ridicule qui avançait cependant à une vitesse assez impressionnante. La rouquine fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour naviguer sur les mers dangereuses du Nouveau Monde à bord d'une simple barque? C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ne se fasse pas engloutir par un monstre marin sous les yeux de la belle navigatrice. Cette dernière poussa un soupire d'agacement devant la sottise du voyageur avant de remarquer que celui-ci approchait dangereusement de son navire. Alertée, elle se hâta de prévenir ses nakamas qui se précipitèrent sur le pont.

« Quel abruti! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche?! » grogna la rousse.

La plus âgée des trois jeta un regard intrigué sur l'occupant de la barque qui ramait avec vivacité à tel point qu'il se trouva bientôt devant le navire des trois pirates. Et à leur plus grande surprise, il s'arrêta. Tout d'abord bouche bée, la navigatrice ne tarda pas à lancer toutes sortes de menaces au voyageur en agitant son poing, mais ne recevant qu'un sourire comme réponse, elle n'hésita pas plus et dégaina son arme. L'étranger se dressa alors sur sa barque, un manteau de fourrure dont la large capuche lui cachait la majorité du visage posé sur ses épaules. Lentement, il recula son poing ce qui ne fit que presser la rousse qui se prépara à lancer une attaque dans le but de faire fuir l'inconnu. Seulement, d'un geste de la main, ce dernier la stoppa dans son élan.

« Attends. »

Étrangement, elle s'exécuta, tenant fermement le bâton en acier bleu lui permettant d'agir sur la météo dans ses mains. Elle l'observait en silence, un sourcils levé, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme. Ce dernier se contenta alors de se rasseoir dans sa barque avant de ramer d'une lenteur telle que la jeune femme perdit patience, sa paupière tremblant dangereusement, et forma rapidement un nuage sombre au dessus du fragile rafiot. Aussitôt, l'étranger accéléra, poursuivit par l'attaque, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau. L'attaquante se lança à sa poursuite, suivit par une jeune femme à peine plus âgée, sa chevelure bleutée se balançant au rythme de sa course. Seule la brune avait gardé son calme, suivant ses nakamas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent derrière les cabines. La rousse percuta alors la rambarde qu'elle agrippa, ne s'étant pas donné la peine de freiner. Elle se pencha sur le moyen de transport de l'étranger qui était étrangement vide, immobile. Par réflexe, la bleu posa sa main sur un de ses revolvers, surveillant les alentours.

« Où est-il passé? » questionna t-elle à l'intention de sa coéquipière.

« Va savoir... Il est peut-être tombé à l'eau.

- Et il aurait coulé à pic? Permets-moi d'en douter. Qui prendrait la mer seul à bord d'une barque sans même pouvoir nager? » lança t-elle, moqueuse.

À ces paroles, le cœur de la navigatrice se serra.

« Un fou. » répondit-elle simplement.

La bleu jeta un regard sur la rousse à présent silencieuse, ses doigts desserrant peu à peu le crosse de son arme. Tandis qu'un silence pesant s'était installé, un bruit sourd se fit reconnaître par les deux jeunes femmes. Ce bruit, elles l'avaient entendu à maintes reprises dans leur enfance. Ce bruit était celui d'une mandarine fraîchement cueillit. Aussitôt, elles se tournèrent vers le toit des cabines où se trouvaient trois de leurs mandariniers provenant de Cocoyashi. Accroupi au bord du toit, le voyageur tenait dans la paume de sa main une mandarine, provoquant la colère des deux sœurs qui pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes sur l'homme.

« Je pensais pas me retrouver dans votre ligne de tir un jour, c'est assez embêtant... Nojiko, Nami. Où est Robin?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Tu es chasseur de primes, ou marine? » lança Nami avec agressivité.

Le sourire que lui renvoya son interlocuteur lui fit froncer les sourcils, d'autant plus perplexe face à l'étrange attitude du nouveau venu.

« Moi, marine ou chasseur de primes? J'ai une tête à l'être, tu trouves? Je veux juste revoir Robin, ça fait longtemps après tout! »

À ces mots, il descendit de son perchoir, s'avançant d'un pas lent vers la navigatrice qui n'eut que pour seul réflexe de reculer d'un pas, perturbée par la réponse de l'étranger. Nojiko, quant à elle, n'hésita pas plus et tira sur l'homme qui évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'arrêta alors, tournant la tête vers la plus âgée des sœurs qui restait bouche bée. Le visage de l'inconnu était inexpressif, fixant la jeune femme en toute neutralité.

« Pointer une arme vers moi était déjà assez blessant, tu ne crois pas? »

Aussitôt, Nami en profita pour plaquer l'homme contre le mur des cabines, le bout de son sorcery climat-tact contre sa gorge. Immobile, il posa son regard sur la rousse qui l'observait avec rage, ce qui provoqua un certain malaise chez lui. Avec lenteur, le bâton quitta finalement la gorge du jeune homme pour se glisser sous la capuche de fourrure qui camouflait son visage dans le but de la soulever et de l'identifier. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation durant lesquels le jeune homme n'avait pas tenté quoi que se soit, elle rejeta finalement la capuche en arrière. La surprise fut telle qu'elle n'eut plus la force de tenir son arme, celle-ci retombant lourdement sur le sol, alertant ainsi Robin qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Les trois femmes restèrent pétrifiées sur place, observant le visage de l'inconnu. Les yeux inondés de larmes, Robin mena lentement sa main à sa bouche, tremblante. Nojiko, elle, cachait vainement ses yeux de sa main droite, se mordant la lèvre tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Nami, quant à elle, explosa en sanglots, agrippant faiblement le manteau de fourrure. Elle posa alors doucement son front contre le torse de l'homme qui affichait un faible sourire.

« Lu-Luffy... »

Un pincement au cœur, Luffy approcha sa main du crâne de sa navigatrice avant que celle-ci ne relève vivement la tête, attribuant une gifle magistrale à son capitaine dont la tête se tourna au coup. Tout d'abord sonné, ce dernier se frotta la joue, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme qui sanglotait encore.

« Espèce d'abruti! Où est-ce que t'étais passé?! » lui hurla t-elle.

« ... Nami... »

La rousse ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer, lui écrasant le talon de sa chaussure dans le visage sous les yeux ahuris de Nojiko qui tenta de la calmer tandis que Robin essuyait un début de larmes aux coins de ses yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon de te revoir, capitaine... »

***

Une tasse fumante entre les mains, Luffy était assis sur une chaise face au dossier, appuyant ses coudes sur celui-ci. Le jeune pirate semblait blessé, un bandage contournant son front, un autre couvrant une partie de son torse ainsi que son épaule droite. Mais malgré son état, il restait toujours aussi vif, observant la cuisine dans laquelle l'avait emmené Nojiko avec fascination. Cette dernière préparait le dîner, un sourire aux lèvres, les trois jeunes femmes ayant décidé de le laisser se reposer avant qu'il n'ait à s'expliquer. Nami était donc à la vigie tandis que Robin s'était rendue à leur bibliothèque qui servait également de bureau à la navigatrice et à l'archéologue.

« Je peux te poser une question? » lança finalement la bleu qui s'attachait les cheveux en une queue de chevale, laissant ses ingrédients bouillir dans une casserole.

« Hm?

- Comment tu t'es fait ces blessures? »

Tout d'abord silencieux, le brun baissa les yeux sur ses bandages. Il semblait surpris par cette question pour le moins inattendue.

« Ah, ça! J'ai croisé pas mal d'ennemis en cours de route, c'est rien, je m'y suis préparé!

- Fais voir un peu. »

À ces mots, elle se tourna vers Luffy qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour seule réponse. C'est donc sans comprendre qu'il regarda la jeune femme attraper la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains pour la reposer ensuite sur la table avant de se pencher sur ses bandages et de les défaire délicatement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as bon nombre de blessures, dis-moi. »

Elle observait la cicatrice en croix présente sur son torse ainsi que celle qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de son épaule droite, ne regardant qu'ensuite les blessures encore fraîches. Luffy quant à lui restait silencieux, se frottant le crâne de sa main gauche sans savoir quoi lui répondre. C'est donc sans qu'il n'ait eu à formuler une phrase que la bleu porta finalement son attention sur le front bandé du jeune mugiwara.

« Et ça?

- C'est pas grand chose, juste une égratignure.

- Tu m'as dit que tes blessures sur ton torse c'était "rien", comment veux-tu que ça me rassure maintenant? » lui demanda t-elle en esquissant un simple sourire.

« C'est pas pareil! » protesta-t-il tout en refaisant ses bandages.

Un soupire franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se contenta de lui faire une simple pichenette sur le front avant de retourner à ses fourneaux, laissant le jeune pirate se frotter l'endroit frappé derrière elle. Il resta alors quelques minutes ainsi avant de reprendre sa tasse dont il bu le contenu sans plus attendre tandis que Nami et Robin entraient dans la cuisine, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire leur capitaine.

« Nami, Robin! Vous tombez bien!

- Tu es content de nous voir parce que ça veut dire que tu vas enfin pouvoir te goinfrer? » lui lança la rousse qui s'avachit sur une chaise.

« ... Pas uniquement! J'ai une question à vous poser!

- Laquelle? » interrogea Robin.

« Où sont les autres? »

Un silence s'installa face à l'innocente question de Luffy qui regardait tour à tour les trois jeunes femmes, attendant une réponse de leur part. Ce fut finalement sa navigatrice qui prit la parole, visiblement peu à l'aise.

« Tu sais, Luffy, depuis notre séparation à l'archipel Sabaody... Nous ne nous sommes jamais revus. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. »

Le sourire du brun disparu à ces mots. Il posa un regard hésitant sur Robin qui fixait le sol en silence. Sa respiration se stoppa net à la vue de ses nakamas dont les regards fuyaient le sien. Un léger sourire se voulant rassurant pour lui-même étira alors lentement ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Robin et toi, vous vous êtes bien retrouvées, non?

- Robin et moi nous sommes croisés par hasard.

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- On ne sait pas où ils sont... Ils te croient mort... Ils ont dû rejoindre un autre équipage. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour Luffy qui prit quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il avait serré les poings.

« C'est faux. Je vais les retrouver. Sans eux... Je ne pourrais jamais trouver le One Piece!

- Luffy, réfléchis! On ne sait même pas s'ils sont sur le Nouveau Monde! Comment veux-tu faire s'ils sont restés sur Grand Line?

- J'irais les chercher.

- Et sur East Blue?!

- J'irais les chercher, qu'importe où ils se trouvent.

- ... Je vois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu les retrouves dans un autre équipage? »

La navigatrice ne reçu aucune réponse, son capitaine s'étant brusquement relevé. Il attrapa son manteau de fourrure qu'il enfila rapidement avant de sortir, laissant les trois jeunes femmes derrière lui.

« Luffy... »


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai l'immense plaisir d'emprunter une nouvelle fois les personnages d'Eiichiro Oda -si ce n'était que ça- pour un deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! Je tiens également à remercier mes lecteurs, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir! Pour ce qui est du chapitre, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long mais j'ai aussi constaté que mon humour -pourri, je l'avoue- a pris le dessus. Enfin bref, j'espère très sincèrement que vous aimerez!

* * *

Assis sur la rambarde du navire, Luffy avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. La nuit était tombée, plongeant le pirate dans l'obscurité. Ses pensées étaient tourmentées par les paroles de sa navigatrice. _« ... Je vois. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu les retrouves dans un autre équipage? »_Ce qu'il comptait faire... Il n'en savait rien. Il n'y a pas songé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde durant ces deux dernières années. Au contraire, il était convaincu qu'il allait retrouver son équipage et qu'ils repartiraient à la recherche du One Piece. Mais c'est vrai, tout le monde le croyait mort. Y compris son équipage. Ils auraient très bien pu s'allier à d'autres pirates ou retourner à leurs anciennes occupations durant son absence. Dans un soupire, il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, fixant l'un des astres lumineux. Mais c'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hé, Luffy... »

Il reconnu la voix de sa navigatrice, qui, malgré sa douceur, le laissait de marbre. Le jeune homme était perdu, ayant pris conscience de la difficulté qu'il aurait à rassembler ses nakamas. Tandis que ses pensées s'emmêlaient, il fut surpris de voir son amie lui tendre une assiette sur laquelle reposaient divers aliments qui, il faut le dire, semblaient plaisants aux yeux du jeune pirate. Seulement il ne s'en empara pas comme il l'aurait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, posant simplement son regard sur sa nakama qui en fut stupéfaite. Elle soupira alors, s'adossant à la rambarde sur laquelle était assis son capitaine après avoir posé l'assiette à côté de lui. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard de crainte qu'il soit plein de reproches et fit donc mine de s'intéresser au plancher, fixant ce dernier avec attention.

« Écoute Luffy, Robin et moi voulons retrouver les autres tout comme toi, on est prêtes à aller sur East Blue s'il le faut mais... Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions. Il est peu probable que tout soit comme avant, et ça, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Ne t'empêches pas de manger pour ça. »

Elle releva la tête une fois ses explications achevées, portant son attention sur Luffy qui s'empiffrait comme ce n'est pas permis. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux adolescents avant que le poing de la rouquine ne s'abatte violemment sur le crâne de son capitaine.

« Écoute moi quand je te parle! » lui hurla t-elle, furieuse.

Elle se redressa vivement, poings sur les hanches, observant d'un regard noir le corps étalé dont la jambe droite tiquait devant elle, l'ayant fait tomber de son perchoir.

« On veut bien partir à la recherche des autres, mais tout dépend de toi! Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter la réalité? »

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée à la navigatrice, son capitaine n'ayant pas quitté le plancher pour daigner lui adresser un mot. Une veine se dessina alors sur la tempe de la rouquine dont le pied vint directement frapper les côtes du brun qui lâcha une plainte, tentant par la suite une fuite en roulant jusqu'à la rambarde opposée. Seulement ses efforts furent vain. Il fut arrêté par l'arme de sa navigatrice qui avait violemment frappé le sol sur son chemin avant de le ramener aux pieds de sa propriétaire dont le sourire crispa le jeune homme.

« Réponds-moi, Luffy.

- Hn?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt pour la suite des événements?

- Je... J'en sais rien. » Le regard du brun se détourna de son interlocutrice. « Je sais pas si je pourrais supporter de les voir dans un autre équipage que le mien après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec eux. Dans un sens... Ça me fait peur. »

La rousse soupira. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi avait mît beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, et c'était la pauvre Nojiko qui en avait payé les frais. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres à cette simple pensée, l'image de sa sœur l'entraînant faire les magasins pour se changer les idées figée dans son esprit. Elle tendit finalement sa main au brun dans le but de l'aider à se relever, chose qui le laissa tout d'abord bouche bée. C'est donc après quelques secondes d'hésitation qu'il empoigna finalement la main qu'elle lui présentait.

« Viens, on nous attend dans la cuisine. » informa la navigatrice à son capitaine qui se dirigea vers la cabine en toute hâte.

* * *

À peine le repas avait-il débuté que les questions tombèrent. Toutes étaient impatientes de savoir comment Luffy avait survécu mais surtout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux dernières années. Tandis qu'il mordait avec appétit dans un gigot, son regard se porta sur les trois jeunes femmes qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

« ... Vous voulez pas qu'on en parle après? Je meurs de faim! » se plaignit l'adolescent.

« Non. Raconte nous tout.

- Mais, Nami...

- À la base, tu as déjà mangé. »

À ces mots, le jeune homme qui approchait justement sa main d'un plat se stoppa net, fixant la rouquine. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire pour le moins inquiétant.

« Mais étant d'humeur généreuse, je te laisse te servir librement. Seulement... Ce n'est gratuit.

- Tu n'as pas changé Nami.

- Épargne moi tes commentaires. Cette fois ci, tu n'auras pas besoin de me verser un seul berry. Je te demande juste de m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé depuis la guerre de Marineford.

- ... Ça ressemble beaucoup à du chantage.

- Absolument pas! C'est juste une proposition, qui, il faut le dire, t'es avantageuse. Après tout, tu nous l'aurais bien dit un jour?

- Mouais.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu? »

Le capitaine fit la moue. Sa navigatrice n'avait pas tord, il lui fallait bien leur dire la vérité un jour. Il lui suffisait de tout leur révéler un peu plus tôt que prévu et il aurait la possibilité de manger sans risquer sa vie...

« Je veux deux jours comme celui-ci!

- Pardon?

- Demain, je veux pouvoir manger à volonté.

- Un soir est déjà risqué, tu te fiches de moi? » lança la jeune femme visiblement agacée.

« Alors ça attendra!

- Tu es conscient qu'en faisant ce choix, tu ne pourras pas manger avant que le soleil ne se lève?

- Parfaitement! »

* * *

Il finit par céder après une minute passée à regarder Nami manger. Il est vrai qu'elle savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Elle passait les plats sous le nez de l'affamé avant de l'entamer sans se presser en ne cessant de complimenter les délicieux plats de Nojiko. C'est donc frustré que Luffy débuta ses explications tout en enroulant sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis.

« Vous savez, les marines n'ont pas eu totalement tord. Je suis bien mort d'une noyade, et le fait qu'Akainu m'ait gravement blessé au torse et à l'épaule faisait que ma mort était indiscutable. Et c'est vrai, mon cœur s'est bel et bien arrêté de battre par manque d'oxygène.

- Seulement, tu n'es mort que quelques secondes, voir minutes. Quelqu'un t'a secouru, je me trompe?

- Exact Robin! C'est grâce à Traffy que je suis encore en vie!

- Traffy?

- Oui, c'est plus facile à retenir et puis c'est plus sympa! Vous devez savoir qui c'est... Il a un bonnet blanc à tâches brunes et il a un ours dans son équipage. Et... Il était aussi à Sabaody! C'est quoi son nom déjà...

- Tu parles de Trafalgar Law?

- Oui, c'est ça! Merci Robin!

- Ce type t'a aidé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé en échange? » lança finalement l'avare de l'équipage.

« Rien. Il est vraiment sympa tu sais! Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien!

- Ça reste à voir. » marmonna la rousse dont le regard se posa sur sa sœur aînée. « T'en as déjà entendu parlé toi?

- Son nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à Sabaody, je n'y avais jamais réellement fait attention non plus. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas plus sur le sujet. Ensuite, Luffy?

- Hein?

- ... Tu disais que c'était grâce à ce type que t'étais en vie.

- Ah, oui! C'est un de ses hommes qui est allé me chercher! Et ce n'est qu'après qu'il a pu me soigner. Seulement, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à guérir. Six mois, je crois. Apparemment je me suis relevé trop tôt, alors ça a prit plus de temps que prévu. »

Exaspérée par la façon dont il expliquait les choses, Nami essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Son capitaine aurait donc ralentit sa guérison car il n'a pas attendu que celle-ci soit achevée. Quoi de plus normal, venant de lui ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Elle écouta donc la suite dans un soupire, glissant sa main dans sa longue chevelure rousse.

« Après, je comptais vous retrouver à Sabaody. Mais Rayleigh m'a fait comprendre que j'étais encore trop faible pour aller sur le Nouveau Monde avec vous. Et il m'a fait une proposition. M'entraîner un an et six mois. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Je vois. Mais ça ne justifie rien. Pourquoi tu n'as pas montré signe de vie ?

- La marine devait me croire mort. Si elle me retrouvait, j'aurais été en mauvaise posture. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je suis désolé. »

Un silence s'installa suite à ses paroles durant lequel il reçu de simples sourires comme réponses. Cependant, on ne lui en adressa que deux. Son regard croisa alors celui de sa navigatrice qui, elle, était restée impassible face à ses excuses.

« Nami...

- Ça fait deux ans, Luffy. C'est énorme, deux ans.

- Je sais.

- C'est sûrement passé vite pour toi. Mais pas pour nous. »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la jeune femme se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par les regards de ses nakamas.

« Nous accostons sur la prochaine île demain. On pourra y recueillir certaines informations qui pourront nous être utiles. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. Vous devriez en faire de même. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à peine audible avant de se refermer derrière la navigatrice dont les pas semblaient de plus en plus lointain.

« ... Elle m'en veut?

- Je ne pense pas. A mon avis, elle veut juste te faire comprendre que ça a été dur pour elle. Comme pour nous tous. » répondit calmement Robin. « Tu devrais aller te coucher, Luffy. Tu dois être épuisé.

- Non, je...

- Il y a une chambre de libre, c'est la deuxième porte à droite de la cuisine. »

Le regard pesant de l'archéologue eut l'étrange effet de stopper les protestations de son capitaine qui se résigna à dormir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il sortit donc de la pièce sans réel enthousiasme, se dirigeant vers la cabine lui étant destiné. Il passa donc la première porte avant de s'arrêter devant celle que lui avait indiqué Robin, tournant la poignée d'un geste lent pour finalement découvrir sa chambre provisoire. Elle n'était pas très spacieuse ni très meublée, n'étant pourvue que d'un lit d'une place ainsi qu'un bureau dont il ne se servirait sans doute jamais. Il s'avança vers le matelas sur lequel il allait passer la nuit, s'affalant sur ce dernier dans un soupire.

Le fait de se retrouver seul dans une pièce sans personne à qui parler lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait pas d'habits de rechange, ni même d'affaires personnelles. Il n'avait absolument rien pris avec lui. L'île sur laquelle ils allaient accoster lui serait finalement d'une très grande utilité, il pourra peut-être y récolter des informations sur son équipage mais il pourra également faire le plein, chose dont il a bien besoin, visiblement. Un sourire étira les lèvres du pirate qui s'enroulait dans sa couverture. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait savoir ce que sont devenus ses amis mais aussi où ils se trouvent, bien que ça paraîtrait un peu trop facile, voir louche. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'en méfierait. C'est donc sur ces innocentes pensées qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

« Luffy, debout.

- Nnnh. »

Une silhouette féminine se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant le feignant qui n'avait pas prit la peine ne serait-ce que de se tourner vers elle. Elle soupira, agacée. Sans plus d'hésitation, elle s'avança vers le lit dans lequel dormait encore Luffy et le priva de sa couverture, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

« Laisse moi dormir. » marmonna t-il.

« Tu as assez dormi, tu es le seul qui ne soit pas encore levé. »

Les ronflements du brun furent sa seule réponse. La jeune femme soupira. Il lui fallait jouer son dernier atout. Elle s'empara donc d'une bouteille d'eau dont le bouchon était percé en son centre et exerça une pression sur cette dernière, aspergant Luffy du liquide. Ce dernier tentait d'y échapper, en vain. Il fut donc contraint de quitter son lit, lançant un regard noir à la rouquine qui souriait avec fierté.

« Amateur! »

L'adolescent gromella, se frottant les cheveux d'un geste lent. Sa première nuit passée à bord du navire s'était plutôt bien passée. Le seul point négatif était qu'il était seul dans cette cabine, chose inhabituelle pour lui. Seulement il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'adapter.  
Dans un baîllement nullement retenu, il se dirigea vers la sortie et pu constater une fois sur le pont que ses nakamas hormis Nami étaient postées devant la rambarde, immobiles. Il s'avança alors vers elles, bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Il y a quelque chose, là-bas. » répondit simplement Nojiko sans détourner son regard de l'horizon.

« Hein? Où ça? »

La bleu pointa une tâche de couleur visible au loin de l'index. L'attention du brun se porta donc sur l'objet, cherchant à l'identifier. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Nami s'éleva derrière lui.

« Bon sang, c'est la marine!

- Pas de problème, on les explose!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Luffy! Il faut éviter de se faire repérer pour l'instant, on est pas assez nombreux!

- Bien assez pour les massacrer! »

Ayant finalement abandonné toute négociation avec son capitaine, la navigatrice observait péniblement le navire à travers ses jumelles. Soudain, la panique s'empara d'elle.

« Lu-Luffy! C'est l'amiral Akainu!

- ... Akainu, tu dis. »

Un sentiment de rancune gagna le cœur du pirate. Son regard fixé sur le navire ennemi, il engagea le pas en direction de la proue.

« Bien. Je m'en occupe.

- N'y pense même pas! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous reconnaisse! »

À la vue de son capitaine sur la proue, la rousse se mordit la lèvre. Si l'amiral le savait vivant, il l'achèverait sur le champs. Bien qu'il ait très certainement progressé, ils n'étaient que quatre, et les marines devaient en être le triple si ce n'est plus. Elle se précipita donc vers Luffy dont elle agrippa le poignet et le tira vers elle sans lui laisser le temps d'agir.

« Réfléchis un peu! Tu ne peux pas aller le combattre comme ça, sur un coup de tête! Tu n'as aucune chance! »

Le regard que lui adressa son capitaine lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était visiblement contrarié par les paroles qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Seulement elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et l'attira vers les cabines, chose qui s'annoncait plus compliquée que prévu. En effet Luffy n'était pas décidé à la suivre. Son bras s'étirait lorsqu'elle avançait, et son corps ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« Écoute nous Luffy! Tu nous fais confiance, pas vrai? La marine ne sait pas qui je suis, je resterais à l'extérieur et me ferais passer pour une simple civile. Toi et les autres, allez dans les cabines. Tu massacreras ce type un autre jour, d'accord? » intervint Nojiko.

« Non! Il est enfin à ma portée! Ça ne se reproduira pas dans les jours à venir!

- Tu oublies que tu es blessé! Ça pourrait te désavantager! Autant attendre que tu sois en pleine forme, non?

- Je suis en pleine forme.

- Quoi? Mais non tu ne l'es pas! S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis! »

Le pirate allait riposter lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par le col. Cette main était suivie d'une vingtaine d'autres jusqu'à la cuisine dont la porte était grande ouverte. Aussitôt, son regard se porta sur son archéologue dont les avant-bras étaient croisés devant sa poitrine.

« Qu...? »

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Robin pour projeter son capitaine dans la cuisine sous les yeux ahuris de Nojiko. C'est donc dans un fracas qu'il s'écrasa sur la table qui céda sous son poids.

« Robin! Personne ne se souci de son état? Il est encore blessé vous sav▬

- Bien joué Robin! » s'écria Nami.

La cadette soupira, plaquant sa main droite contre son visage. Sa jeune sœur était sans pitié.

« Bon, Nami, Robin, allez le rejoindre avant qu'il ne revienne, je m'occupe du reste.

- Pas question, je reste avec toi. Robin est parfaitement capable de maîtriser Luffy seule.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ta tête est mise à prix, tu te souviens?

- Je n'ai qu'à me déguiser, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Alors que la brune avait rejoint Luffy en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, la rousse pénétra dans sa cabine dont elle ressortit après quelques minutes seulement passées à l'intérieur. Une casquette militaire vissée sur la tête, elle avait réussi à y enfermer sa longue chevelure rousse, seules quelques mèches s'en échappant sur son front. De plus, elle avait enfilé une veste assortie dans le but de cacher son tatouage ainsi qu'un short, question esthétique. A la vue de sa sœur ainsi vêtue, Nojiko siffla ironiquement.

« Et bien! Quelle jolie demoiselle que voilà!

- C'est ça, moque toi. Au moins, comme ça, je suis méconnaissable!

- Effectivement. »

Dans un grognement, la rouquine tourna la tête vers la proue, constatant par dessus cette dernière que le navire ennemi n'était plus très loin du leur. Automatiquement, elle posa ses doigts fins sur les trois bâtons bleus exposés sur sa ceinture. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir, mais elle se sentait plus en sécurité en sachant que son sorcery climat était à sa portée. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de la rambarde à côté de laquelle allait sans doute passer la marine vu leur trajectoire, suivie de son aînée qui ne semblait nullement inquiétée par la situation. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que cela se passe mal étant donné qu'elles seront considérées comme de simples civiles auprès de l'amiral. De plus, Robin avait largement les moyens de retenir Luffy dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait user de son fruit du démon, ou tout simplement l'appâter avec de la nourriture.

C'est donc tout en affichant un sourire forcé que les deux sœurs suivirent le navire du regard, ce dernier passant avec lenteur à moins d'un mètre de la rambarde. Lorsque le regard de l'amiral croisa celui de Nojiko, cette dernière n'eut que pour seul réflexe de lui adresser un simple bonjour, chose qui n'échappa pas à la rousse étant donné que la bleu l'avait dit haut et fort de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende. La benjamine adressa alors un coup de coude à sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? » marmonna t-elle.

« Quoi? Je me montre polie et spontanée, ça fera moins louche que de rester plantée là sans rien dire.

- On est pas censées les retenir non plus.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Qu'est-ce que vous faites seules sur les mers dangereuses du Nouveau Monde? » lança finalement un des marine.

Le regard fixé sur le marine, Nami haussa un sourcil.

« Vous faites erreur, nous sommes accompagnées de notre grande sœur et de notre petit frère. On fait route vers notre île, elle n'est plus très loin non?

- Effectivement!

- Bien, alors on ne va pas vous retenir plus longt▬ »

Soudain une porte claqua. Aussitôt, la rousse pivota en direction des cabines et pu apercevoir son abruti de capitaine à l'extérieur, couvert seulement de son manteau de fourrure. Elle attrapa alors un de ses bâtons métalliques et le lança dans le visage du brun qui s'écroula au contact de l'objet, laissant les marines bouches bées. La jeune femme se tourna par la suite vers les soldats, tout sourire.

« Je disais donc, on ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps! Au revoir!

- Qui était-ce?

- Quelle importance? » lança Nami tout en faisant un bref signe de la main en direction du corps inerte du jeune homme.

« C'était notre petit frère, n'y prêtez pas attention. Il est fiévreux, c'est pourquoi nous refusons qu'il sorte. » intervint Nojiko.

L'explication de la bleu rassura légèrement les marines qui n'en restaient pas pour le moins perplexes. Cependant leurs soupçons sur la famille se confirmèrent lorsqu'un mystérieux personnage sortit de la cabine. Il était vêtu d'un jean ainsi que d'une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine pour le moins volumineuse. Seulement ce ne fut pas l'objet de quelconque fantasme, étant donné que cet étrange individu était moustachu, chose très perturbante pour les soldats qui ne pouvaient que trouver ces voyageurs étranges.

« Bonjour. » lança t-il d'une voix grave.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'étrange phénomène qui réajustait son chapeau sur son crâne. Nojiko et Nami restaient quant à elles immobiles, bouches grandes ouvertes.

« Nami, ne me dis pas que c'est...

- Robin. J'y crois pas. » souffla la rousse.

Un sourire forcé se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la bleu qui tenta de justifier l'accoutrement de son amie.

« Hum... Nous avions oublié de vous dire que notre sœur était hermaphrodite?

- Ahah... Elle est unique en son genre...

- Enchantée. » lança Robin de la même voix exagérément grave.

Les avis furent très mitigés chez les marines qui ne cherchèrent pas à en apprendre plus sur la sœur des deux civiles pour le moins repoussante. Ils poursuivirent donc leur route sans plus s'attarder sur l'étrange famille qu'ils venaient de croiser. Une fois le navire éloigné, la rousse retira sa casquette, sa longue chevelure retombant le long de son dos.

« Robin! C'est quoi ce déguisement? Si tu voulais nous rejoindre, tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus crédible!

- J'étais méconnaissable ainsi.

- T'as pas besoin d'une moustache pour l'être! Une sœur hermaphrodite, et puis quoi encore! » s'énerva Nami.

« Ils y ont cru, où est le problème? »

La navigatrice soupira, posant délicatement ses doigts contre son front tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Seulement elle ne tarda pas à les rouvrir, ayant eu comme un déclic.

« Au faite, où est Luffy?

- Toujours inconscient. Il faut dire, tu n'as pas été tendre avec lui. » lui répondit calmement Nojiko, bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

La rouquine jeta un bref coup d'œil à son capitaine étalé devant la cuisine avant de hausser les épaules.

« Il s'en remettra. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'avança vers la rambarde à laquelle elle s'accouda, se penchant sur cette dernière. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage.

« Île droit devant! » s'écria t-elle.

« C'est vrai? Où ça?

- Luffy?... Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici aussi rapidement?

- Aucune importance. Tu pourrais plutôt me dire pourquoi il y a un gars moustachu derrière nous.

- Ah. C'est Robin. » soupira la rousse.

« … Robin... A une moustache?

- C'est un déguisement. » répondit Nami, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres du jeune homme dont la main vint lui frotter la nuque, son regard se posant discrètement sur le bout de terre au loin. Il avait hâte. Hâte d'en savoir plus sur son équipage éparpillé sur les mers.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre! :D Je remercie encore tout ceux qui me lisent, ça fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre! -les autres aussi, mais celui là... c'est différent.- Ah, et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tandis que le petit équipage se préparait à accoster sur l'île tant attendue, le capitaine s'était éclipsé après la courte conversation qu'il avait entretenu avec sa navigatrice. Il s'était isolé à l'arrière du bateau, accoudé à la rambarde. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le navire ennemi disparaissant à l'horizon, le regard vide d'émotion. Lentement, le jeune pirate baissa la tête, glissant ses mains derrière son crâne. Akainu était parti et il n'avait rien fait sous demande personnelle de Robin, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine. À vrai dire, elle s'était montré très convaincante et avait finalement réussi à dissuader son capitaine de tenter quoique se soit.

« Luffy! »

La voix de Nami fut facilement reconnaissable aux oreilles de Luffy qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre sur le pont.

« Ouais?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?

- Je regardais... Un truc, rien d'important. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu ne vois pas? On est arrivés! »

Il fallut quelques minutes de réflexion au jeune homme avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avancer dans la recherche de ses compagnons. Aussitôt il se précipita vers la rambarde, seulement il fut stoppé par le bras de la rouquine qui se tendit sur son chemin.

« Stooop! Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas partir sans rien sur le dos?

- Hé?

- Tu es censé être mort, je te rappelle. Tant qu'on a pas retrouvé les autres, tu restes dans l'ignorance. Enfile ton manteau.

- Mais, Nami, c'est vachement encombrant...

- C'est pas mon problème! Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre ça comme camouflage! Et magne toi! »

Sur ce, l'adolescent alla chercher son manteau en traînant des pieds, n'accélérant qu'après avoir été menacé par la furie.

* * *

« Bien. On va partir chacun de notre côté. On se retrouve en fin de journée sur le navire et on mettra en commun les informations que nous avons récolter. Pour cette journée, je vous donne quelques berrys, vous vous nourrirez avec ça et puis, ça peut toujours servir. De mon côté, je pense en profiter pour faire le plein. Mais évidemment, je n'en oublie pas les recherches que nous devons effectuer. »

Tous acquiescèrent sans rechigner, observant la navigatrice qui répartissait l'argent dans de petits sacs. Elle les distribua donc à ses nakamas une fois cela fait et lorsque ce fut au tour de Luffy, elle lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Ne dépense pas tout en un repas ou ce sera le dernier que tu auras pour les trois mois à venir. C'est clair? Et ne retires ton manteau sous aucun prétexte. Fais toi discret, aucun combat dans lequel tu es impliqué, aucun scandale dans lequel tu apparais. Rien. Et tiens, si tu venais à te perdre. » Elle lui tendit un bout de papier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Je parie que tu regarderas très vite.

- Ah ouais? J'en aurais pas besoin! Autre chose à me dire? »

La rouquine le fusilla du regard pour seule réponse, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe. Cependant le brun préféra ne pas y faire attention et s'empara du papier qu'il rangea négligemment dans la poche de son bermuda. Sans plus attendre, il posa sa main droite sur la rambarde, se propulsant de l'autre côté et retomba accroupi sur la terre ferme avant d'accourir précipitamment en direction de la ville.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit! » lui hurla Nami.

Elle ne reçut qu'un signe de la main comme réponse suivi d'un "ouais ouais" peu convainquant qui la fit soupirer. Il était irrécupérable.

« Bon, Robin et moi allons nous déguiser, c'est plus sûr. Quant à toi Nojiko, tu peux y aller! »

La bleu hocha la tête et sauta à son tour par dessus la rambarde, laissant ses nakamas derrière elle.

* * *

Par chance, Luffy réussit à atteindre le centre ville assez rapidement. Il s'engagea dans une rue où les passants se faisaient nombreux, devant absolument passer inaperçue. La meilleure solution était donc de se mêler à la foule. Le jeune pirate observait distraitement les bâtiments longeant la ruelle de chaque part, cherchant un lieu susceptible de l'aider. Seulement il ne risquait pas d'en savoir beaucoup dans des boutiques de lingerie féminines -de plus il n'aurait rien à faire là dedans, et il risquerait d'y croiser Nami- ou encore dans des magasins de vêtements. Il dû donc arpenter les rues une heure ou deux avant de tomber par miracle sur une bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais c'était déjà pas mal, ça devait être peuplé de gens qui savent tout comme Robin. Il poussa donc la porte vitrée dans un tintement de cloche signalant la présence d'un nouveau venu et se dirigea immédiatement vers une vieille femme assise à une table.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'équipage au chapeau de paille? »

Direct, précis. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, au coucher du soleil il devait être de retour au navire.

« Pardon? » répondit l'ancienne d'une voix tremblotante, se détachant quelques instants de son livre.

Le regard du pirate se fit plus insistant.

« Hum, oui, effectiv▬

- Que sont-ils devenus? »

Son impolitesse lui valut la stupéfaction de la civile qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Et bien, je n'en sais pas beaucoup à leur sujet. Il me semble que certains ont été recruté par d'autres équipages pirates... Décidément, la mort de leur capitaine ne leur aura pas suffit! » soupira-t-elle.

Le cœur de Luffy se serra.

« Qui?

- Excusez-moi?

- Quel sont ceux qui ont été recrutés?

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, je vous l'ai dit...

- Zoro en fait parti?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être... »

La gorge du plus jeune se noua. Zoro pourrait être dans un autre équipage? Impossible... Il ravala difficilement sa salive et poursuivit son interrogatoire.

« Et Usopp?

- Qui est Usopp?

- Sanji? Chopper? Franky? Brook? Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur eux? Si vous savez quelque chose, dites le moi, c'est vraiment important!

- Mais qui êtes vous?

- Ça n'a aucune importance!

- Écoutez, je n'en sais pas plus, je suis navrée mais c'est inutile, je ▬

- Merci quand même. »

Ne tenant plus, Luffy sortit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque, poussant un soupire saccadé une fois à l'extérieur. Il posa alors un regard hésitant sur sa main droite, celle-ci tremblant furieusement.

* * *

Nojiko tentait désespérément d'aborder un passant, sans succès. Alors qu'un blond qu'elle avait interpellé plus tôt poursuivait son chemin, la jeune femme soupira. Sa sœur aurait été sans aucun doutes plus efficace qu'elle dans cette position, elle n'aurait pas hésité à user de ses charmes, elle. Seulement, la bleu ne profitait pas autant de ses atouts que la voleuse et faisait preuve de bien moins de féminité. Sa cadette se baladait sûrement vêtue d'une jupe très courte ainsi que d'un décolleté... Bien trop décolleté, tandis qu'elle s'était contenté d'un jeans ample ainsi que d'une chemise jaunâtre sans manches qui ne laissait rien entrevoir si ce n'est ses tatouages. Elle se mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure, pour ce qui est de séduire, elle n'était pas disposée à le faire. Son regard se posa sur un couple d'une trentaine d'années qui passait. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur leur route, affichant un sourire embarrassé.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous poser quelques questions? Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps!

- Hum, oui, qu'y a-t-il?

- … Oh, c'est vrai? Merci beaucoup, ça fait des heures que j'essaie d'arrêter quelqu'un mais ils m'ont tous ignorés! » s'exclama la plus jeune en serrant la main de l'homme dans les siennes. « Est-ce que vous sauriez ce que sont devenus les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille?

« Oh, j'en ai entendu parler! » répondit la femme de l'homme pleine d'enthousiasme. « Mais, tout ce que je sais c'est que leur navigatrice est repartie en mer, j'ignore ce que sont devenus les autres... »

Le sourire de Nojiko trahit sa déception qu'elle tenta tout de même de cacher avec un petit rire se voulant joyeux.

« Ah, et bien merci! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Bonne fin de journée! »

Et sur ces mots, elle prit le chemin opposé tout en saluant le couple d'un rapide signe de main.

* * *

Nami observait les divers fruits face à elle, tenant son menton entre son index et son pouce. Le choix était rude. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière sa marchandise. La jeune femme glissa alors sa main sous sa longue chevelure brune qu'elle souleva doucement pour ensuite l'agitait d'un geste séducteur, la laissant retomber dans son dos. Ses cheveux, elle avait été contrainte de les teinter pour ainsi être certaine de ne pas être reconnue. Il est vrai qu'elle se préférait rousse mais ça ne lui retirait rien à son charme.

« Excusez-moi, serait-il possible d'avoir une petite réduction sur ces fruits? Voyez vous, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent et ▬

- Vous payez ou vous vous en allez. » répondit simplement le marchand, impassible.

La navigatrice en fut bouche bée. Qui était-il pour ne pas succomber? Tous les hommes étaient accablés par sa beauté habituellement! Elle fronça les sourcils, à la fois vexée et agacée par la réaction de sa proie. Elle lança alors négligemment les berrys qu'elle aimait tant sur le comptoir et montra à l'homme ce qu'elle souhaitait sans réel enthousiasme.

« Et bien vous voyez que vous aviez assez d'argent... » lança le marchand d'un ton moqueur.

« Tss. Vieux radin. »

Le vendeur se contenta d'un petit rire, rassemblant les fruits demandés dans de petits sachets.

« Dites, vous avez déjà entendu parler des pirates au chapeau de paille?

- Qui n'en a jamais entendu parler!

- Vous marquez un point. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus, vous?

- Il me semble que la petite rouquine est repartie en mer! Vous savez que vous lui ressemblez?

- Ah oui? C'est gentil! Mais, vous n'en savez pas plus?

- Et bien, d'autres sont également repartis en mer, mais dans différents équipages!

- Quoi? Vous en êtes sûr?!

- Sûr et certain! En revanche, je ne me rappelle plus bien de qui il s'agit... Enfin, voilà vos fruits! »

La pirate resta quelques instants immobile avant de prendre le sachet que lui tendait le marchand en marmonnant un faible "merci", déboussolée par l'information qu'il venait de lui donner.

« Vous allez bien?

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas... Au revoir. » Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent du stand, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Luffy... »

Soudain, elle se stoppa. Elle fit marche arrière, prit les berrys lui étant destinés pour la monnaie et repartit comme si de rien n'était sous l'œil amusé du marchand.

* * *

Robin feuilletait attentivement un livre, dressée devant une imposante bibliothèque. Cela faisait quelques minutes seulement qu'elle piochait dans les nombreux livres se présentant à elle. Avant cela, elle avait fait quelques recherches, cependant elle n'avait rien trouvé. Mais c'est alors qu'elle surprit une discussion entre une vieille femme et un marine qui prenait des notes.

« Un jeune homme avec un manteau de fourrure, il a une cicatrice en croix sur le torse! Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, il avait une capuche très large, comme s'il voulait se cacher! Il m'a posé un tas de questions sur l'équipage au chapeau de paille et il semblait bien les connaître! Il a cité tout leurs prénoms, sauf ceux des deux femmes!

- Je vois... Il est possible qu'ils essaient de se rassembler. Une nouvelle recrue, qui sait... Vous avez bien fait de nous en parler, s'ils venaient à se retrouver, ça pourrait mal tourner!

- Excusez-moi, je cherche un livre et je... Oh, pardon, je dérange? » demanda innocemment Robin qui s'était avancée dans le but d'en savoir plus, ayant reconnu Luffy à travers la description.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Fort heureusement, son déguisement était bien plus discret cette fois-ci. Elle s'était teint les cheveux, ayant opté pour le blond, et avait les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Le marine se tourna vers elle.

« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Dites moi, auriez vous croiser un homme avec un manteau de fourrure par hasard? Il aurait une cicatrice sur le torse.

- Je suis navrée, je n'ai rien vu de tel. Qui est cet homme?

- Nous le soupçonnons de faire parti de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

- Vraiment? » fit-elle en faisant mine d'être surprise, plaçant sa main droite devant ses lèvres fines. « Je les croyais portés disparus!

- Hélas non. Certains ont été reconnus dans d'autres équipages pirates, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il rejoigne à nouveau leur équipage d'origine! Nous ne pouvons nous y fier. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous le voyez, appelez nous!

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Le soldat salua les deux femmes d'un signe de tête et sortit de la bibliothèque. La plus vieille se tourna alors vers l'archéologue.

« Vous cherchez un livre, donc? Lequel?

- Non, je n'en aurais pas besoin finalement, je vous remercie! »

Et elle sortit à son tour, son sourire disparaissant aussitôt.

« Nous sommes repérés... »

* * *

Luffy déambulait dans les rues sans trop faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il était obsédé parce que lui avait dit la vieille femme de tout à l'heure, son regard se perdant sur le chemin de terre dans lequel il s'était engagé. Il s'arrêta finalement hasardeusement et tourna la tête vers le bâtiment sur sa droite. Un bar. Il ne réfléchit pas, poussant les portes à battants avant de se diriger vers le comptoir sous les regards pesants des ivrognes. Il se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, s'accoudant à la table dans un soupire qui retint l'attention du barman. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, frottant une chope de bière d'un chiffon.

« Ça va pas fort on dirait.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Une bière?

- Non. Des cacahuètes. »

Un silence s'installa, l'homme l'observant aussi étrangement que les alcooliques présents. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par lui demander :

« Rien que ça?

- Ouais.

- Ok, pas la peine de me verser un seul berry, c'est la maison qui offre.

- C'est vrai? Merci! »

Le barman poussa un bol empli d'apéritifs en direction du jeune homme qui plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il les engloutissait à toute vitesse, un homme s'installa à ses côtés. Le brun n'y fit cependant pas attention, tirant sa capuche sur son visage de façon à préserver son identité.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? » lança le dirigeant au nouveau venu.

« Du saké. »

Le barman retira le bol vide de la vue de son plus jeune client pour ensuite servir son voisin qui restait aussi silencieux que Luffy. Ce dernier tapotait le comptoir de son index, l'air songeur. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur son équipage alors que c'était sans aucun doute le plus impatient, de plus ses hypothèses se faisait chaque minute plus nombreuses et cela commençait à prendre une place bien trop importante dans son esprit. Ça tournait à l'obsession, au point qu'harceler l'homme installé à sa gauche de questions était une option qui le tentait bien. Après tout, il savait peut-être quelque chose. A cette pensée, son doigts s'immobilisa pour faire place à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Tu connais l'équipage au chapeau de paille?

- ... Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus? »

Seul un soupire las lui répondit, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête malgré lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Zoro! » s'écria t-il, ravi.

Il voulu se jeter sur lui mais se figea en plein mouvement, se retrouvant bras tendus en sa direction. Sous le regard dur de son ancien second qui était prêt à dégainer ses sabres, il fit marche arrière, ondulant des bras jusqu'à les remettre à leur place initiale.

« On se connaît?

- Rejoins mon équipage.

- … Hein?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris!

- D'où tu sors pour me demander ça? Je suis et je reste chasseur de primes. » grogna le sabreur.

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

Une veine se dessina sur la tempe de Zoro.

« Je ne te rejoindrais pas, qui que tu sois.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi?

- Et bien... C'est parce que, si tu me rejoins... »

Il bondit de son siège et recula vers la sortie du bar, les sabres de son second dans les bras.

« Je te rends tes sabres! » chantonna t-il sous les yeux ahuris de son ami.

Ce dernier s'empressa de vérifier l'absence de ses sabres à sa ceinture. Cette réaction déclencha un rire franc chez le capitaine pirate qui recula de quelques pas. Il avait gagné en rapidité et n'avait donc eu aucun mal à lui prendre ses précieuses lames. Quand il vit le regard noir que lui adressait la tête de mousse, il se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire et accourut une fois que son poursuivant eut fait un pas. Il sauta sur une des tables, renversant les verres s'y trouvant et nargua le sabreur qui ne vit que sa fureur augmentait. C'était définitif, il le haïssait. Le voleur sautait de table en table sous les yeux stupéfaits des alcooliques, alors que le volé ne cessait d'injurier, lui hurlant de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait pour qu'il puisse le découper. Mais alors que Luffy s'apprêtait à bondir sur une nouvelle table, une jambe lui fit obstacle, celle de Zoro. Il tomba donc de son perchoir la tête la première, s'écrasant bruyamment au sol. Dans un grognement plaintif, il se retourna de façon à voir celui qui lui avait fait un croche-pied et pu constater qu'il avait récupéré ses sabres dans sa chute étant donné qu'une lame se pointa sur sa gorge une fois qu'elle fut à la portée de son dit adversaire. Retrouvant son sérieux, il l'observa sans émettre le moindre geste, laissant le silence planer dans la salle. Puis il y eut quelques encouragements, les clients ne semblant pas avoir apprécié d'avoir perdu leurs boissons dans toute cette agitation. Il est vrai que le lieu était occupé majoritairement par des pirates, ivrognes qui plus est, ce n'était pas étonnant de leur part. Cependant le brun sourit malgré la situation dans laquelle il était grandement désavantagé. Le sabreur tressaillit face à cette attitude qui lui était familière, donnant l'opportunité au pirate de repousser la lame d'un coup de pied et de se relever.

« Et bien, Zoro! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me menaces de me couper la gorge, mais j'avoue que cette fois j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le faire! » lança t-il en riant inconsciemment.

« ... Lu▬

- Viens, on a assez perdu de temps. »

Le chasseur de primes suivit l'adolescent du regard, ne lui emboîtant le pas qu'après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Une fois à l'extérieur, Luffy s'arrêta, observant les alentours en se grattant la nuque.

« Bon. Faut trouver un endroit où on pourrait parler tranquillement sans être vus. Tu te perds pas, hein? »

Il se tourna vers son second qui s'éloignait déjà du côté opposé, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué. Le capitaine manqua d'étirer son bras pour le ramener à lui mais, se remémorant à temps les paroles de sa navigatrice, il se contenta de l'interpeller en agitant les poings avec agacement. Le susnommé tourna la tête vers le pirate.

« Hn? Ah, te voilà.

- On doit rentrer sur le bateau avant le coucher du soleil, donc évite de te perdre, ça risquerait de nous retarder!

- Sur le Sunny?

- ... Non. » répondit simplement Luffy en se retournant. « Suis moi. »

Zoro en était certain, cet homme n'était autre que son capitaine. Il s'efforça donc de le suivre en prenant garde à ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Oi, Lu▬

- Oui? » coupa t-il aussitôt.

« T'es sûr que c'est par là? »

Le jeune pirate déglutit, ce qui n'échappa pas à son second qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ou-ouais. Il faut juste qu'on tourne à gauche puis à droite, on continue et on arrivera au bateau, ahah... Heu, non, attends. A droite puis à gauche. Ou tout droit...

- Je vois. On est perdus.

- Mais non, ça va me revenir! C'est à gauche puis à droite! Oui, c'est ça!... Non, c'est pas ça! »

La fine lame observait son capitaine s'emmêlait dans ses explications avec brio. Ils s'étaient tout deux finalement arrêté, l'un s'agitant en tentant vainement de se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait prit tandis que l'autre s'était tout simplement installé contre un tonneau tout en l'observant pour se divertir. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque Luffy sortit un bout de papier de sa poche qu'il fusilla du regard comme s'il était l'origine de tout ses malheurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est Nami qui me l'a donné. Elle m'a dit de le regarder si... J'étais perdu.

- Nami? Alors comme ça tu l'as déjà retrouvé. Qui d'autre?

- C'est plus une surprise si je te le dis! » lui lança t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse, faisant rire le garçon au chapeau de paille pour la énième fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il dû donner raison à sa navigatrice. Il ouvrit donc le bout de papier précédemment plié en quatre dans une grimace. Une fois sa lecture achevée, il resta sans voix.

« Alors? »

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée à Zoro dont le regard se posa sur les mains tremblantes de son nakama. Ce dernier relisait sans cesse cette même phrase. "_J'avais raison._" Quel monstre. Il s'empressa de jeter l'écrit à terre, le piétinant comme si, ainsi, les lettres qui y étant inscrites changeraient de forme pour lui formuler le chemin à prendre, seulement c'était tout bonnement impossible. Un soupire agacé franchit ses lèvres quand son pied s'immobilisa enfin. Cette rouquine était diabolique, cela aurait été trop beau qu'elle leur apporte son aide, elle s'était juste contenté de l'enfoncer. Alors qu'il jetait un regard méprisant au papier, une main s'empara de ce dernier. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers son propriétaire qui n'était autre que le chasseur de prime qui avait déjà entamé sa lecture. Une fois qu'il l'eut achevé, il leva la tête vers son capitaine dont le regard fuyait le sien.

« Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté.

- La ferme!

- C'est une sorcière cette fille, ça ne m'étonne même pas de sa part!

- Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- C'est à toi de me le dire. Après tout, c'est toi le capitaine. »

Un mot dont la signification lui était inconnue sortit de la bouche de Luffy suivit de bien d'autres. Lui seul devait se comprendre. Une fois qu'il en eut finit, il posa un regard curieux sur son second.

« Au faite... Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- A quoi?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu savais sur les autres.

- ... Effectiv▬

- Te voilà enfin! »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Une jeune femme se tenait non loin d'eux, à bout de souffle.

« On se connaît? » interrogea Luffy.

« C'est moi, crétin!

- ... Je vois pas, désolé.

- Il me suffit de me teinter les cheveux pour que, même toi, tu ne me reconnaisses plus?! » lança t-elle, à la fois vexée et agacée.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard traduisant leur incompréhension. Lorsque, soudain, la nouvelle venue se figea. Elle observa Zoro de longues minutes avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Zoro! Je suis si contente de te voir! Tu vas enfin pouvoir me rembourser, ahah! »

Nouveau silence. Luffy resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de pointer la brune du doigts, l'air horrifié.

« Nami! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?! » s'écria t-il avant que le poing de cette dernière ne s'abatte violemment sur son crâne.

« La ferme crétin! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer?!

- C'est parti pour. » soupira le sabreur frustré par ses dettes que lui-même avait oublié.

« Enfin, revenons en au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Zoro?

- Je passais par là.

- ... Je vois. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici sans l'aide de personne?

- Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends?

- Tu m'impressionnes Zoro. Toi qui te fiais à un nuage pour surveiller le cap, tu as réussi à atteindre le Nouveau Monde! Ça tient du miracle!

- Répète un peu pour voi▬

- Oi, Nojiko! » s'écria Luffy visiblement remis du coup que lui avait porté sa navigatrice qui, malheureusement, se répéta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin?! Tu peux pas te montrer discret?!

- Il faut partir d'ici! » Tous se tournèrent vers la bleu en panique. « La marine soupçonne quelque chose, allons nous en!

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » lança Nami peu rassurée par les paroles de sa sœur.

« Robin a surpris une discussion entre un soldat et une vieille dame, elle disait qu'un jeune homme vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure avec une cicatrice sur le torse lui avait paru suspect et qu'il semblait être une nouvelle recrue de l'équipage au chapeau de paille! »

Ce fut au tour de Luffy d'être au centre de l'attention, tous les regards s'étant directement posés sur lui.

« … Et merde. »

* * *

Et voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous au week-end prochain! Des avis? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord... Je suis soulagée d'avoir terminé ce chapitre à temps! Alors que le week-end débutait, je n'avais écrit que trois pages. uwu" Mais j'ai réussiiie! Aheum. Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews, c'est très encourageant et ça fait vraiment plaisir! Bon, ce chapitre est plus court que le troisième -je crois-, mais j'ai quand même atteint les dix pages!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis ceux de passage! :3

* * *

Robin pressa le pas, traversant la rue à vive allure. Elle avait chargé Nojiko qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt d'informer l'équipage de ce qui se tramait sur cette île tandis qu'elle regagnait le navire. Il lui serait plus facile de l'apprêter avec son fruit du démon. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait sans doutes encore une bonne heure avant d'atteindre le bateau, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que les autres ne croisent pas la marine, en particulier Luffy qui avait réussi à faire parler de lui sous une autre identité. Dans un discret soupire, la jeune femme s'engagea dans une ruelle à sa droite, ses talons claquant contre le sol. Le bruit cessa lorsque des soldats de la marine furent dans le champs de vision de l'archéologue. Elle se réfugia aussitôt derrière une bâtisse à quelques mètres des hommes, s'adossant au mur froid du bâtiment.

« Il paraît que les pirates au chapeau de paille vont se rassembler, t'y crois toi?

- C'est n'importe quoi! Ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont séparés, pourquoi ils chercheraient à se retrouver maintenant? Et puis, y en a qui ont été repérés dans d'autres équipages, ils vont y rester, c'est évident!

- En tout cas j'ai hâte qu'on attrape leur soit disant nouvelle recrue, on verra bien s'il fait vraiment parti de cet équipage! »

La pirate réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de se retirer.

* * *

Nami empoigna le col de Luffy qu'elle tira vers elle, le maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de te faire discret! Comment as-tu pu faire douter une vieille dame au point qu'elle aille avertir la marine?!

- Je lui ai juste posé des questions, c'est bien ce qu'il fallait faire non?

- Comment tu l'as abordé?!

- Normalement, je suis allé vers elle et je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait l'équipage au chapeau de paille!

- ... Tu te fiches de moi?! » lui hurla t-elle au point de le faire grimacer. « Tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu de conversation avant d'aborder le sujet?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être aussi direct?! La subtilité, ça te dit quelque chose?! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune femme qui ne serra que plus fort l'habit dans ses mains.

« Lâche moi.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de tes actes! Ils pourraient te rechercher pour s'assurer de ton identité, et ils pourraient très bien retrouver les autres avant n▬ »

La main du pirate se plaqua contre la bouche de sa navigatrice, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« J'ai compris, et je suis désolé. Il n'arrivera rien aux autres, je peux te l'assurer, parce que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. » Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. « Et puis, on les retrouvera bien avant eux! »

L'ancienne rousse mordit férocement l'index du jeune homme qui récupéra vivement sa main, la secouant dans une multitude de "aïe". Une fois la douleur atténuée, il regarda la sauvage avec des yeux ronds tout en prenant garde à tenir sa main éloignée d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Tu m'as fait vachement mal!

- Et toi?!

- Hein?

- Tant qu'on a pas quitté cette île, tu es en danger! Après tu pourras toujours changer de camouflage, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que tu as une cicatrice sur le torse. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'engages dans un combat contre un marine, d'accord? On peut encore s'en sortir.

- Bah voilà. Tu vois que tu stresses pour rien!

- J'ai de quoi me faire du souci avec toi, tu es tellement irresponsable!

- J'y peux rien si cette mamie m'a trouvé louche, si ça se trouve, ça vient d'elle!

- Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis! »

Une violente dispute s'engagea entre les deux nakamas, Zoro et Nojiko ayant déjà eu le temps de se résumer ce qu'ils avaient fait ces deux dernières années. Ce fut finalement la bleu qui intervint lorsque sa sœur voulu faire appel à son poing.

« Je vous rappelle qu'on est censés quitter cette île. Et vite.

- Nojiko a raison! Allons retrouver Robin! » s'écria Luffy, bras droit tendu vers le ciel.

« Cesse de citer nos prénoms à tout bout de champs, on ne doit pas être reconnus! » lança Nami dans un grognement.

« Y a pas qu'une Robin sur le Nouveau Monde, si?

- J'en sais rien, mais ▬

- Bon, et bien trouvons nous des noms de code!

- C'est stupide.

- Ça sera plus pratique!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- Heu...

- Namine, Lusty, Roxanne et Oz? Moi ce n'est pas la peine que j'en ai un. » proposa l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes.

« Je suis lequel?

- Elle a à chaque fois repris les deux premières lettres de nos prénoms initiaux, Lusty. » répondit la dite Namine d'un ton las.

« Lusty... J'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant.

- Lust c'est la luxure... Nojiko, pourquoi un tel nom pour cet abruti?

- À vrai dire je pensais pas à ça, mais à des pommes de terre(1).

- Je comprends mieux.

- Donc, je suis une patate luxueuse?

- ... Bref, allons nous en. » soupira la navigatrice.

* * *

La bande de pirates mirent plus de trois heures de marche avant d'apercevoir le quai. Les deux hommes les avaient considérablement ralentit, bien qu'énergiques, l'un n'avait cessé de partir du mauvais côté et l'autre disparaissait à chaque restaurant. Un voile étoilé avait déjà recouvert le ciel, la pleine lune leur ayant servi de guide par sa luminosité. Ils furent donc tous enchantés à la vue de leur navire, le plus jeune d'entre eux ayant pris les devants. Cependant il fut violemment projeté au sol, pris dans un filet dont la provenance restait inconnue. Nojiko et Zoro s'apprêtèrent à dégainer leurs armes par réflexe, Nami s'étant précipité aux côtés de son capitaine qui se débattait d'une manière peu efficace.

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça!

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir! » grommela l'adolescent.

« Rendez vous sans faire d'histoires! »

Les deux têtes brunes(2) se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Quelques silhouettes se présentaient au loin sans qu'ils puissent les identifier, l'astre de la nuit n'étant pas suffisant pour leur assurer une bonne vision. Le positif de la situation s'imposa immédiatement au prisonnier qui se tourna tant bien que mal vers son second.

« Zombie, casse toi!

- On avait convenu que c'était Oz.

- Hors de ma vue, c'est un ordre! »

La tête de mousse posa un regard hésitant sur Luffy avant de se retirer discrètement sous le regard des deux femmes de l'équipage. Lorsque la plus jeune voulu reporter son attention sur son capitaine, elle ne vit qu'un filet déchiré sur le sol. Tout d'abord bouche bée, elle releva la tête et le vit. Il se tenait debout non loin d'elle, un bout du filet en bouche. Peu de temps après, il le recracha plus loin, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Il s'est libéré! » s'écria un marine.

- Oi, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes de la marine? » hurla le suspect à ses poursuivants.

« Oui, nous le sommes, donc si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, suivez nous!

- Je fais pas parti de l'équipage au chap▬ » Un poing qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint s'abattre sur son crâne. « J'ai rien dit! Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez?

- Une civile nous a informé que vous l'avez obstinément questionné sur l'équipage au chapeau de paille, ce n'est pas la peine de nier!

- Très bien, je ne nie pas!

- C'est vrai, il l'a fait. C'est un crime de vouloir en savoir plus sur l'équipage qu'on traque depuis deux ans déjà? » tenta Nami.

Un court silence s'installa. Les soldats se lançaient des regards discrets, le doute s'étant emparé d'eux. Soudain, une voix parvint aux oreilles des pirates.

« Foutaises! Pourquoi y tenir autant?

- Nous avons besoin d'argent. » improvisa Nojiko.

Le doute s'amplifia chez le camps adverse. La voleuse de l'équipage profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour renforcer leurs dires qui, jusque là, avait laissé Luffy sans voix.

« Avouez que leurs primes sont alléchantes! Quel chasseur de prime ne serait pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur eux? Mais, il est vrai que notre partenaire est très direct, il est impatient de leur mettre la main dessus! N'est-ce pas Lusty?

- Heu... Ouais. Je suis... Impatient.

- Bon, désolée mais nous sommes pressés. Il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux soit ici, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça! »

Sur ces mots, la bleu entraîna ses nakamas dans la rue où avait disparu Zoro sans laisser le temps aux soldats de s'y opposer.

* * *

« Nojiko! Pourquoi tu leur as dit ça?! » interrogea la navigatrice.

« Pour être plus crédibles dans nos rôles de chasseurs de prime. Ils se diront que si on était vraiment de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, on aurait pas dénoncé l'un de nos nakamas! Il faut éviter tout soupçons. De toute manière il ne risque rien, on s'en va dès aujourd'hui.

- Faut-il encore qu'on le retrouve. Cet abruti n'est bon qu'à se perdre!

- Zombiiiiie! Revieeeennns! » s'écria soudainement le seul homme présent, ses mains encadrant sa bouche.

Il s'arrêta finalement au milieu de la rue et guetta la présence d'une quelconque personne autre que son équipage. Une fois certain de l'absence de civil et de marine, il étira son bras et agrippa le bord du toit du bâtiment à sa droite sous la stupéfaction de Nami qui tenta de l'en empêcher. Cependant, ses doigts ne firent que frôler le manteau de son ami avant que ce dernier ne se propulse au sommet de la bâtisse.

« Luffy! »

Ses poings se serrèrent lorsque son capitaine disparu dans la pénombre. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers sa sœur qui chargeait sa deuxième arme.

« Laisse le, va. Il aura plus de chance de retrouver Zoro en hauteur.

- Tu parles. Il va se perdre de son côté.

- Fais lui un peu confiance.

- Nojiko, ces deux là n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation. Luffy n'est pas le pire des deux mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être désespérant en la matière. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'aînée qui replaçait son revolver à sa ceinture.

« Arrête de te plaindre et cherchons les plutôt. Si la marine tombe sur l'un d'eux, ça risque de poser problème. Luffy a beau être plus protégé, il serait capable de se faire démasquer en moins de deux. Je me trompe?

- Non. Tu as visé juste. »

Dans un soupire, la benjamine se résolue à suivre la bleu, cette dernière s'avançant dans la rue tout en appelant son nakama sous son nom de code d'une voix forte.

* * *

« Oi, Zombie! Où est-ce que t'es passé?! On doit partir, magne toi! »

Luffy ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui lui arracha un soupire d'agacement. Il ne s'inquiétait nullement pour le sabreur en ce qui concerne la marine. Il s'en débarrasserait sans problème, de plus le fait qu'il les croise ne compromettrait en rien leur plan, mais ils se devaient de partir au plus vite pour ne courir aucun risque inutile. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Nami qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver au risque d'être encore meurtri par ses coups. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il prit son élan et s'élança vers le bord du toit duquel il sauta. Son bras se tendit vers le prochain bâtiment dont il ne frôla que le mur. En effet, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le toit, la gravité le rattrapa et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres de la ruelle séparant les deux bâtisses. Son corps bascula en avant dans sa chute, lui dévoilant le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Bien qu'avoir la tête enfoncée dans le gravier était une expérience qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant, il redoutait fortement ce contact, ce qui l'encouragea à pousser un long hurlement. Son regard se détourna alors de son point d'arrivée et croisa celui d'un enfant qui se tenait à l'entrée de la ruelle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et ses mains percutèrent le sol à la place de son visage. Dans un glorieux poirier, il observait le gamin qui restait bouche bée devant le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Le pirate chercha à le rassurer avec un large sourire, ses jambes basculant en avant pour qu'il puisse poser pieds à terre et ainsi se relever. Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha de l'enfant qui reculait au même rythme. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se stoppa alors, le bambin faisant de même. Amusé par la situation, Luffy fit un pas à sa droite, l'autre en faisant un à gauche. Une suite de pas se fit chez l'aîné qui observait son cadet faire le contraire. Après quelques minutes passées à s'investir dans ce jeu pour le moins divertissant, le brun finit par s'arrêter dans un éclat de rire.

« T'es marrant! Comment tu t'appelles?

- Je peux pas le dire!

- Ah? Pourquoi?

- Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus!

- Et bien, je m'appelle Lusty!

- Hé?

- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom? »

L'enfant croisa ses bras contre son torse, son regard se détournant de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier gardait le sourire, attendant patiemment une réponse.

« Eliott.

- Enchanté Eliott! Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je cherche mon père...

- Hé? Il est pas chez toi?

- Non, il doit travailler. »

Les sourcils de Luffy se froncèrent à cette réponse.

« Travailler? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton père?

- Il est officier de la marine... » soupira le bambin. « Aujourd'hui, il a pu revenir sur l'île, mais apparemment il y a une pirate dangereuse qui vient de débarquer ici, alors il doit la chercher!

- Et t'es sorti de chez toi en pleine nuit? T'es pas du genre peureux.

- Non, je suis courageux! »

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres du pirate. Ce dernier vint s'accroupir face au gamin, lui dévoilant toute ses dents dans un large sourire.

« Vraiment? Et c'est qui cette pirate?

- Miyamoto Asako!

- Connais pas.

- C'est vrai? Elle est très connue pourtant, sa prime s'élève à deux cent cinquante millions de berrys!

- ... Sans blague?!

- Oui! Au faite Lusty, tu viens d'où?

- D'East Blue.

- East Blue?! C'est loin ça! Et, t'es pas de la marine à ce que je vois.

- Non, je suis pirate.

- Pirate? C'est trop cool! Mon oncle l'est aussi! T'es fort?

- Ouais, et je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi.

- Non...

- Hmm... Tu me promets de pas en parler à ton père, hein?

- T'en fais pas, je lui dirais rien! »

Sans trop d'hésitation, Luffy abaissa sa capuche. A la vue de son visage, Eliott écarquilla les yeux, bouche grande ouverte.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais surtout, ne dis rien! Je te fais confiance Eliott!

- M-mais... Je croyais que... Tu...

- Je croyais que t'étais courageux, tremble pas comme ça on dirait Usopp ayant le virus "ne va surtout pas sur cette île".

- Je tremble pas! Et puis, c'est qui Usopp?

- Nh? Ah, c'est vrai, vous le connaissez pas. Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. En tout cas, il faut que je retrouve mes nakamas. Ça devient encore plus risqué avec cette fille dans les parages.

- C'est Miyamoto Asako.

- Ouais, bon. En tout cas, tu devrais retourner chez toi.

- Hors de question, je dois retrouver mon père, il n'est pas venu nous voir alors que ça faisait deux mois qu'on l'avait pas vu.

- Hm. Je t'aime bien.

- … T'es pas aussi effrayant qu'il paraît.

- C'est pas mon but de l'être! T'as qu'à venir avec moi, on va les retrouver!

- J'sais pas.

- Quoi, t'as peur?

- Pas du tout!

- Alors ramène toi. »

Le jeune pirate ne laissa pas le temps à l'enfant de répondre qu'il le plaça sur ses épaules avant de réajuster sa capuche sur son chapeau de paille.

« Au faite, t'as quel âge?

- Onze ans. Presque douze!

- Tu veux être marine?

- Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions d'un coup?

- Parce que j'ai pas pensé à les poser plus tôt.

- Je veux pas être marine comme mon père. Je veux être un grand pirate! Et je serais encore plus fort que toi! Même que je trouverais le One Piece!

- Ça va pas être possible.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Avant même que tu deviennes pirate, j'aurais déjà trouvé le One Piece!

- Pf, n'importe quoi! »

Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit à la réponse d'Eliott. Il ne jugea cependant pas utile de lui répondre et s'avança dans la ruelle.

* * *

« A droite... Ou à gauche? »

Le marimo restait immobile devant l'intersection depuis cinq minutes déjà, indécis. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver le navire dans le but d'y voir Robin et de se servir de son fruit du démon pour retrouver les autres, seulement ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu. Il ignorait où ses amis avait amarré le bateau et cette ville était pour lui un véritable labyrinthe. Dans un haussement d'épaules, il finit par s'engager dans la ruelle à sa droite et tomba nez à nez avec Nami et Nojiko. Tout d'abord stupéfaites, les deux jeunes femmes restaient aussi immobiles que le sabreur jusqu'à ce que le poing de la cadette heurte la joue de Zoro de manière si violente qu'il alla s'écraser plus loin.

« Où est-ce que t'étais passé?! On vous a bien dit qu'on était pressés, mais non, vous allez vous perdre tout les deux en bons abrutis que vous êtes!

- Ça va pas?! Je me suis pas perdu, c'est vous qui vous êtes éloignés de moi!

- Non mais je rêve, tu essaies de nous faire porter le chapeau?! Pour nous avoir ralenti, ça te fera cent berrys de plus! Ca fait donc un million cinquante mille et cent six berrys!

- Quoi?!

- Et oui, avec les intérêts et ses deux dernières années durant lesquelles nous ne nous sommes pas vu, ta dette a augmenté!

- T'as continué à compter?!

- Évidemment, je n'allais pas faire une croix sur autant d'argent!

- Je rêve... T'as pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'on ne se reverrait jamais?!

- Je serais venu jusqu'à toi d'une manière ou d'une autre!

- Sorcière!

- Très bien, ça fera un million cinquante mille et deux cent six berrys! »

La bleu les observait en silence, blasée. Elle savait sa sœur avare, mais la voir à l'œuvre était stupéfiant. Elle soupira, désespérée par l'attitude de ses nakamas et s'engagea dans la prochaine ruelle.

« Vous réglerez vos soucis d'argent plus tard, on doit retrouver Luffy pour le moment, je vous rappelle que Robin nous attend au navire!

- Il s'est perdu? Quel abruti.

- T'es mal placé pour lui faire des reproches. Et figure toi que lui non plus, il est parti volontairement à ta recherche de son côté. » grogna la navigatrice à l'intention du vert.

« Je te l'ai dit, je me suis pas perdu!

- Bien sûr. En tout cas évite de te perdre cette fois, ou j'ajouterais mille berrys à ta dette pour nous avoir fait prendre des risques qu'on aurait pu éviter aisément!

- Avoue que tu veux que je me perde.

- Mais non voyons!

- Zoro, place toi entre Nami et moi, c'est plus prudent.

- ... Tu te fiches de moi?

- Non, je suis très sérieuse. »

Le sabreur poussa un grognement de mécontentement avant de suivre Nojiko, la sœur de cette dernière lui emboîtant le pas.

* * *

« Hé, Luffy!

- Appelle moi Lusty.

- Pourquoi?

- Je dois pas me faire repérer, alors je me fais appeler Lusty.

- D'accord, Lusty!

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Je crois que tu te diriges vers la sortie de la village.

- ... Ah. Tu sais quoi Eliott, tu vas me servir de guide. Où est-ce qu'il est le quai?

- Loin.

- Ça m'aide pas.

- Tourne à droite! »

Luffy s'exécuta, prenant la direction que lui pointait l'enfant du doigts. Durant leur périple à travers le village, il se prit de multiple coups de pieds dans le torse de sa part lorsqu'il se trompait de chemin. Fort heureusement pour lui, Eliott ne possédait pas la monstrueuse force de Nami, cela restait donc surmontable de se faire sans cesse frapper par un gamin. Dans un soupire, il s'engagea pour la énième fois dans une nouvelle rue, déserte tout comme les autres.

« C'est encore loin? » se plaignit l'adolescent.

« Non, on en est au trois-quarts!

- Ok... A droite ou à gauche?

- A gauche. »

Le pirate tourna donc à sa gauche et fut stupéfait de voir une jeune fille au beau milieu de la rue, seule. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, ses yeux violacés se perdant sur les dalles de la ruelle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, provoquant de violents tremblements chez Eliott.

« Qu'est-ce que ▬ »

Luffy fut coupé par les applaudissements soudains de la gringalette qui lui firent froncer les sourcils.

« Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai trouvé! J'ai gagné cette partie de cache-cache! » s'écria t-elle.

« Hein? Un cache-cache?

- C'est elle, Lusty... C'est Miyamoto Asako. » murmura l'enfant.

* * *

(1) J'ai mélangé le nom de Luffy et les rostis. Pardonnez moi.

(2) Nami est toujours brune, ne l'oublions pas.

Et voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous au week-end prochain! :D Des avis?


End file.
